Ketika Sesal Itu Datang
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: Fic ini kudedikasikan untuk Alm. Kak Raffa "Raffa Part II"/Sosok tembus pandang menghampiri keluarga kecilnya dan menatap mereka, dia tersenyum miris dan sendu karena tidak bisa menjaga keluarga kecilnya sampai tua nanti. Dia tidak menyalahkan penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya hingga ajal menjemput/ Sayonara na...


Walau kita saling mengenal satu sama lain , kita tetap keluarga FNI. Sesama penulis saya akan mempersembahkan sebuah fic sebagai dedikasi dan mungkin kado terakhir dariku. Selamat jalan Kak Raffa semoga kau tenang di sisi Sang Pencipta… Allah Swt sayang pada kak Raffa. Dan yang tambah kak Fitri... relakan kepergian Kak Raffa agar dirinya tenang disana.

Thanks for Raffa-_nii_

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ketika sesal itu datang ****© Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**

**Genre : ****Angst/Maybe Romance**

**Rated : ****T**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno **

**Warning : Misstypo, OOC****, canon, maybe fluff J. Nista abal,**

_**Special For Raffa Part II**_

"_**Almarhum Chistian Raphael Ariete"**_

**-This drabble-**

* * *

.

.

.

_Tes…tes_

Rintik air hujan menapaki desa Konohakagure tampak menyambut sesuatu hal yang berkaitan dengan sebuah kesedihan atau kebahagian menurut persepsi masing-masing orang.

Terlihat raut kelelahan dari wajah ketua_ anbu_ seraya memegang bahu yang berdarah akibat dari sebuah misi di desa Kumogakure.

"Ck, sial…" gerutunya.

Selangkah demi selangkah menuju gerbang desa, kepalanya pusing dan tangan yang sedari memegang bahunya langsung menutup mulutnya.

_Uhukk…uhukk_

Cairan merah segar tampak dari mulut dan tangannya, dia tersenyum miris merasakan kondisi kesehatan semakin menurun karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Dia sangat pintar menyembunyikan penyakitnya dari semua orang tak terkecuali istri dan kedua anaknya.

Dirinya bergumam, "_gomen, Sa-sakura…"_ seketika dia ambruk dan iris matanya mengatup rapat.

.

.

.

Bau obat-obat menyeruak di indra penciuman laki-laki itu dengan tubuhnya terkulai lemas kondisi diperparah wajahnya tambah memucat dan bibirnya. Dirinya mulai merasakan suara bising yang mengganggu telinganya, dia mencoba untuk membuka iris matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi… tapi itu sulit.

Suara senggukan cukup kencang dan meraung-raung dari bibir wanita bersurai merah muda, dia seakan tidak percaya hasil diagnosis dari ahli medis bahwa laki-laki yang terbaring dengan infuse menancap di tangan dan hidungnya seakan hidupnya tinggal sebentar lagi.

"_Hiks… Hiks… Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita tentang penyakitmu? Hiks… Hiks…"_

Nama laki-laki itu adalah Sasuke—keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha yang dulu berkhianat pada desa Konoha dan sekarang dirinya diberi kesempatan untuk mengabdi secara penuh karena sahabat sekaligus rival yang menjadi Hokage ke-enam… Uzumaki Naruto.

Seakan telinga wanita itu tak sanggup mendengar pembicaraan yang dilontarkan oleh ahli medis itu, dia mencoba membangunkan Sasuke tapi laki-laki itu tak bergeming sedikitpun malah tertidur tenang.

"Sudahlah Sakura, terima apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Kumohon Sakura berhentilah…" suara parau wanita sekaligus sahabatnya—Nara Ino.

Sakura tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Ino, "Penyakit kanker darah… Ino, kau tak bisa membayangkan kalau hidupnya sebentar lagi. Tapi kenapa dia menyembunyikan penyakit itu?" lirihnya.

"Agar kau tidak khawatir, Sakura," ucap Sasuke berusaha bangun dan sayup-sayup juga melihat istri juga sahabat-sahabatnya datang mengunjunginya.

Seketika sebuah pelukan menghambur ke tubuhnya, Sasuke mengelus surai merah muda milik istrinya. "S-sasuke-kun… jangan tinggalkan aku…" pinta Sakura.

Dalam diri Sasuke terdiam membisu kemudian mengangkat tubuh istrinya, "Sakura, maafkan aku.", dia pun merasa hidupnya sebentar lagi seraya melirik sahabat-sahabatnya sudah tertunduk lesu," jangan bersedih. Aku masih disini…"

Dengan pergerakan cepat, Sasuke mengarahkan mulutnya tepat di telinga Sakura, "Sekali lagi, maafkan aku yang tidak memberitahumu tentang penyakitmu juga satu hal lagi yang aku sampaikan—jaga buah cinta kita dengan kasih sayangmu d-dan.."

"Berhenti berbicara seperti itu, Sasuke-kun," ucap parau Sakura.

Laki-laki memiliki iris _Onyx _ kelam itu tersenyum tipis, "dengarkan aku dulu… ingat jangan berusaha menyakiti tubuhmu ketika aku pergi, karena aku tidak akan tenang… aku selalu mencintaimu…sangat mencintaimu juga buah cinta kita dan _arigatou _ untuk kehangatanmu…" seakan napas sudah mencapai leher, "a-aku mau istirahat dulu… _Oyasumi nasai_."

Diapun tertidur dengan pulas dan tenang untuk selama-selamanya, dan suara jeritan bahkan tangisan menghiasi kamar bernuansa putih itu, "S-SASUKE-KUN… JANGAN PERGI…"

Dan hujan kembali mengguyuri desa Konoha mengiringi kepergian seseorang yang berarti yaitu—Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Keesokan harinya, upacara pemakaman Uchiha Sasuke dilaksanakan. Hari berkabung bagi seluruh warga desa Konoha juga sahabat-sahabat terdekatnya tak terkecuali wanita yang dicintainya—Uchiha Sakura tampak muram dengan wajah sembab akibat menangis tak terhenti sejak kemarin.

Begitu juga kedua buah hatinya baru berumur empat tahun tak bisa menyembunyikan raut sedihnya, mereka ditemani oleh Uzumaki Hinata.

Ketika peti itu sudah dikuburkan dan menyisakan sebuah nisan tertancap disana, dengan bantuan Ino. Sakura mencoba tegar untuk memberikan setangkai bunga di nisan suaminya, akan tetapi dirinya terhuyung lemas dan beruntung Naruto menangkap dari belakang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto…"

"_Kaa-san… Kaa-san.."_ ucap parau kedua buah hatinya…Uchiha Sei dan Uchiha Mai menghamburkan pelukan ke Sakura.

Sosok tembus pandang menghampiri keluarga kecilnya dan menatap mereka, dia tersenyum miris dan sendu karena tidak bisa menjaga keluarga kecilnya sampai tua nanti. Dia tidak menyalahkan penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya hingga ajal menjemput.

Sayup-sayup suara tertangkap di telinga Sakura, _"kau harus merelakan ini semua, Sakura. Walau itu berat, cobalah menjalani hidup seperti biasa tanpa aku. dirimu sudah dijaga oleh jagoan kecil kita. Aku akan melindungimu dari tempat yang tak bisa kau jangkau…"_

Kemudian suara itu menghilang tetapi kalimat terakhir yang membuat sang Nyonya Uchiha tersenyum lemah.

"_Aku sangat mencintaimu, Uchiha Sakura. Sayonara na…"_

.

.

.

.

_R.I.P Uchiha Sasuke_

_23 Juli xxxx- 15 Juni xxxx_

.

.

Owari

* * *

Huwaaa, aku jadi nangis sendiri buat fic ini. Maafkan saya kak Raffa jika terdapat kesalahan pada diriku dan semua author di FFn ini. Kita adalah sebuah keluarga…

Aku belum bisa menerima ini kak Raffa, terlalu cepat untuk menerima ini setelah Kak Nanda dipanggil Sang Pencipta sekarang dirimu, Kak Raffa. Allah Swt sangat sayang kepada kalian…

Rest ini peace Raffa-_nii_

**Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**

**15 Juni 2012, 22.00 p.m**


End file.
